


cliché and awfully cheesy

by Iittlesparkle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Dog - Freeform, Fluff, Forever Home, M/M, Mariage, Pancakes, coming out video, like so fucking fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iittlesparkle/pseuds/Iittlesparkle
Summary: Dan and Phil bought their forever home, got a dog and got married and now they get back to their normal life. There's one more step to take though.or my fic for the prompts "pancakes" "dog" and "coming out video" of the phandom fic fest : bingo





	cliché and awfully cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy this non-smut because this is one of the only one of the fest for me zehduzehfi

It’s just a normal day in the Lester household. Phil just woke up crushed by the weight of the fluff ball that is supposed to be their corgi. Dan is still fast asleep because he’s a heavy sleeper and even sweetie’s little paws on his stomach won’t wake him up. Phil is going to get up and cook something good for them both, because he knows Dan will cook dinner tonight when he’ll be too tired to do it himself. It works this way. However, he lingers for a bit in their bed today because something is different. And it’s the fact they can now call their home the Lester household.

They’ve been married for a week now, but it’s the first time they wake up in their home, in London, as husband. Phil just want to appreciate it for a bit, to let his mind wander to all the memories they made in japan and the ones before. So he lays in, just grinning like an idiot at the ceiling, his whole body feeling warm. Daniel Lester really _was_ a good suggestion. He pets sweetie for a while too, but soon his stomach is grumbling, and he needs to make something to eat.

Sweetie trots slowly next to him on the way to the kitchen, her claws doing a little _tickity tickity_ sound on the tiled floor. He loves having her next to him when he does mundane task like this, he feels at home. He had wanted a dog for such a long time, so when they finally bought a house, it’s the first thing they got. Even before buying any furniture. He remembers how happy Dan was. Not only because he wanted a dog as well, but because he could finally buy Phil the corgi he “obsessed over.”

Usually they just go for toasts for breakfast, but today is special in its own comforting way, so Phil decides to make some pancakes. It doesn’t take too long to see a very groggy Dan emerges from the bedroom, his hair all messy and his eyes a bit scrunched up. If the sound of banging against the door or the weight of their dog can’t wake him up, the smell of food sure can. The “just woke up” style is honestly one of his favourite look on Dan. It sounds cliché and awfully cheesy, but he looks so much more innocent and young, and it reminds him a little bit of the first times they woke up together back in 2009. To this day, his heart still swells with affection every time.

“You making pancakes?” Dan asks, his voice still a bit raspy as he sit down on _his_ chair, always the one on the right.

“Yeah, I thought we could celebrate, you know.” Dan smiles softly at that, like he just remembers they _actually_ got married and actually spent their honeymoon in Japan.

“Nice.” Phil finishes the pancakes in a relative silence, only interrupted by Dan’s slight giggles at some tumblr memes.

“There you go princess.” Phil says ironically as he put a plate garnished with two pancakes and some fruits. Dan likes his pancakes healthy. Phil’s on the other side are coated with so much maple syrup they’re almost floating around in his plate.

“Sorry, I’ll cook dinner.”

“I know. “

-

It’s just a normal day in the Lester household. They spend the day replying to some emails, laying at one side of the couch each, their feet intertwined in the middle and sweetie snuggled under them, sometimes playing with their toes. They do watch some series as well and play one or two rounds of Mario kart. They’ve only been back for a day, they’re allowed some rest (as if they don’t do the exact same every single day).

They’re not lying when they say they don’t go outside that much, except of course for walking the dog. There’s just something comforting about just enjoying each other’s company. They both know they can be themselves, no matter how weird that might be, and the other won’t even pick it up. They’re used to their weirdness. They _enjoy_ it even. Phil enjoys when Dan starts singing weird tunes and tapping on the armrest of the couch. Dan enjoys when Phil does weird animal noises out of nowhere, just because. It’s nice to trust each other enough to be exactly the same whether or not the other is in the room.

They don’t even talk that much during the day generally, except some business thing here and there and shared giggles when they text dog videos from the other side of the couch. Eventually, Dan closes his eyes and starts dozing out a bit. It’s just so nice like this.

“Dan.” Phil takes him out of his sleepy state.

“What?” He grumbles, keeping his eyes close. He doesn’t need to see to talk.

“I’m hungry.” Phil whines.

“Yeah well what about it?” Dan does half-open his eyes at that, to study Phil’s expression. He’s pouting.

“You said you would cook dinner.” He did say that, and now regrets it wholeheartedly. He likes cooking don’t get him wrong, but he’s so comfy right now, snuggled in his fluffy blanket.

“Well now I’m too comfy.”

“I made you pancakes!” Phil sounds outraged. He did make him pancakes. Dan needs to think fast, because he’s _not_ getting out of the couch but also, he doesn’t want Phil to divorce over food after only a week. Even if that’s probably the only reasons why they would ever divorce, to be honest.

“Okay fine I’ll just order takeaway.”

“That’s cheating.”  

“No it’s not! If I’m the one calling, then it’s basically the same as if I made him myself.” He knows he is talking bullshit now, and Phil knows it too, but he is buying it because he loves him too much to contest.

“Whatever. You better order something good then.”

“Indian?”

“Yup.” And that, they always agree on.

-

It’s just a normal day in the Lester household. They’re sat in front of each other, on their respective chair, eating the admittedly delicious Indian takeaway Dan ordered. Sweetie’s snoring at their feet, but they better be careful because if only one piece of their food fall to the ground, she will wake up in three seconds to eat it. Like father like dog. The only difference is Dan doesn’t shit everywhere after eating spicy food.

“Maybe we should say something now.” Dan say suddenly. Phil is taken by surprise, in the middle of a bite and his thoughts.

“About what?” He knows what. He’s just not sure if he wants to know. Maybe he does now, it’s always a bit difficult.

“You know, us. Now that we’re, husbands and all.” The word husband resonates through Phil louder than it ever did before, now that it could be out there for everyone to see. But he finds himself wanting it. Before, he didn’t like the idea of a coming out video because he didn’t want to _come out_ , he didn’t want his relationship with Dan to be defined by the fact it’s a same gender relationship. It’s more than that, Dan has always been more than just a man. But now, it’s different. It’s not about the fact they’re gay, it’s about the fact they’re _married_ and likely to stay that way for the rest of their lives. That’s what matters.

“You think?”

“I’d like to, actually. They know already anyway. It’s more of a wedding announcement than a coming out.” They’ve always been on the same wavelength and hearing the words he was just thinking said by Dan just reaffirms his decision.

“True.”  

 

-

It’s just a normal day in the Lester household. They’re sat in the amazingphil room in front of the giant eye of the camera. Dan thought it would be scarier to do it but turns out it’s not really. It’s just another one of their announcement videos, just like the moving to their “forever home” one they did a month ago. It’s a bit more personal, but they both know it means the same thing to their audience.

Maybe posting it will be more of a challenge. And maybe it’s more difficult for Phil. It had always been harder for him to be open, not only about them but about his personal life in general. Of course, there’s nothing wrong with wanting privacy, but Dan knows hiding their relationship specifically was messing with Phil’s head. Then he hears Phil blow in the announcement mouse, and he knows they’re both on the same page now.

“Phil are you seriously going to announce we’re married with this thing.” He says, rolling his eyes.

“Looks like I just did.” Phil replies, a smirk Dan has known for years but the audience only just begins to see on his lips.

It’s just a normal day in the Lester household, and even if now the world knows, it stays just that, a normal day.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you enjoyed this and it made your heart warm, share on [tumblr](https://iittlesparkle.tumblr.com/post/178516923647/clich%C3%A9-and-awfully-cheesy)


End file.
